onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Brannew
| jname = ブランニュー | rname = Buran'nyū | ename = Brandnew; Brannew (Current) | first = Chapter 96; Episode 45 | affiliation = Marines | occupation = Commodore; Lieutenant Commander (former) | birth = September 3rd | jva = Shinichi Yamada | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = John Swasey }} Commodore Brannew is a Marine who is stationed at Marine Headquarters who assigns bounties to criminals. Appearance Brannew is a tall, tanned man with dark-green curly hair, sideburns pointing upwards, large lips and his eyes always obscured by a pair of sunglasses. He sports a blue and white striped shirt with the collar left open, pink suit pants and shoes. Epaulets are attached to his shirt, suggesting that the inducement is actually his modified version of the Marine uniform, even though during the Battle of Marineford he was seen wearing a standard Marine coat with epaulets draped on his shoulders like many other officers. Personality Brannew appears to take his work very seriously, as he searched for Sengoku in order to report to him right after the end of the war. He also appears to value the Marines greatly, as when he was reporting to the other officers he seemed outraged by Luffy's ringing the Ox Bell. Abilities and Powers As commodore, Brannew has command over lower-ranking subordinates. Despite his rank being rather low, he seems to have quite a lot of authority, as he is the one who assigns bounties to criminals, was seen reporting to Sengoku himself, and described the situation to higher-ranking officers during the meeting right after Luffy's second intrusion into Marineford. Weapons During the battle of Marineford, Brannew was seen wielding a sword. History Loguetown Arc Brannew was the officer who announced Monkey D. Luffy's first bounty of 30,000,000. Marineford Arc He fought during the Battle of Marineford. He was shown once with the Marines looking at Little Oars Jr.. Post-War Arc He was later seen after the war, with bandages wrapped around his head. He told Sengoku that Magellan was badly injured but still alive and that some of the Level 6 prisoners escaped from Impel Down. He then informed the fleet admiral that, despite all the escapees being extremely dangerous, the World Government had decided to keep their escape secret, so that the people would not lose faith in their authority, much to Sengoku's fury. He was seen again in the agenda room, where he discussed Luffy's recent actions against the Marines as well as his relation to Ace, Garp, and Dragon with other high-ranking officials. He was furious that Luffy was able to infiltrate Marineford a second time. He told them about Jinbe and Rayleigh's involvement in the second infiltration. He then recalled how they stole a Marine ship and circled Marineford once; how Luffy rang the Ox Bell sixteen times, threw a bouquet into the rubble, bowed his head in silent prayer, and then made his escape. Brannew stated the humiliation was that the Marines were unable to catch Luffy, and that reporters caught all of this and reported it worldwide, and concluded that the ringing of the bell was a declaration of war by Luffy. Dressrosa Arc Brannew was seen for the first time after the time skip at the new Marine Headquarters in the New World, having been promoted to Commodore. In a meeting with other high-ranking officers, Brannew discussed the recent turn of events such as Doflamingo supposedly resigning from the Shichibukai and was deeply troubled by Law forming an alliance with Luffy. References Site Navigation de:Brandnew it:Brandnew Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marine Commodores Category:Former Marine Lieutenant Commanders Category:Swordsmen Category:Marineford Characters Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists